Diam Diam Seorang Fujoshi
by Mike Lith
Summary: Himawari kini otaknya dipenuhi dengan fantasi yang berbeda dari biasanya/AKU BUKAN FUJOSHI/Warning: OOC, Typo, AU world, and i don't have to said it one by one, Read 'My Stupid Brother' dahulu/


Diam Diam Seorang _Fujoshi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Typo _,_ AU world, _and i don't have to said it one by one, etc._

Chara isn't my own

"Hei Sasuke! Aku nanti malam tidak akan kalah!"

"Oh? Kalau begitu kau harus buktikan"

"Haha! Tentu saja! karena aku yang sekarang sudah berbeda"

Kebisingan terjadi di ruang tamu, Sasuke dan Sakura berkunjung ke kediaman Uzumaki, Sasuke dan Naruto berencana untuk menonton pertandingan bola pada malam ini. Sementara Sakura dan Hinata hanya mengobrol sambil bercanda gurau. Sementara Boruto menggombali Sarada yang sedang dalam keadaan mood jelek. Sedangkan Himawari hanya duduk di sofa yang berada di pojok ruang tamu sambil memainkan game di androidnya tersebut.

"Sasuke~ ayolah lebih baik hukumannya diringankan saja"

"Tak bisa"

"Eeeeh tapi kau sahabat baikku bukan?" Naruto kemudian merangkul Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya, sementara Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam saja. Himawari yang melihat ayahnya bersama sahabatnya tersebut hanya memandang dengan lama, dan keluarlah fantasi aneh di dalam otaknya tersebut.

 _NGGAK NGGAK NGGAK, AKU BUKAN FUJOSHI AKU BUKAN FUJOSHI AKU BUKAN FUJOSHI. LAGI PULA AKU TAK SENGAJA MEMBACA ITU_

Ya, seminggu yang lalu Himawari ke rumah Kanzaki untuk meminjam buku, ia tak sengaja membaca komik yang bergenre _Yaoi_ , ia menyesal karena iseng iseng melihat hal tersebut. Dan semalam suntuk ia memikirkan halaman yang beradegan errrr... lupakan.

Dan munculah fantasi dan imajinasi liar milik Himawari yang terus berkeliaran di otaknya, pada saat pelajaran di kelas ia tak fokus, pada saat ujian nilainya sedikit turun, walaupun nilainya turun beberapa poin, ia masih bisa masuk 10 besar dan mendapatkan peringkat pertama.

Hinata yang melihat tingkah laku anaknya tersebut kemudian menghampirinya, diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Sayang kamu kenapa? Kok keluar keringat begitu?" Hinata berjongkok dan menatap putrinya tersebut, sementara Himawari masih di dalam fantasinya tersebut.

"Hmmmm... mungkin suhu AC-nya kurang" ujar Sakura yang melihat Himawari masih berkeringat.

"E...eh ti...tidak apa apa kok... hehe"

' _Ugh, lebih baik aku harus membuang imajinasi ini, aku tak mau menjadi fujoshi! NEVER!'_ pikir Himawari, kemudian ia tarik napas lalu membuangnya. Setelah itu ia menatap ibunya. Karena di dalam imajinasinya hanya...

' _Paman Sasuke sepertinya cocok dikombinasikan dengan ayah, ugh kenapa mereka tidak...'_

Seperti itulah imajinasi Himawari, tidak lebih! Ia tak mau berpikir terlalu jauh, bisa bisa otaknya terdapat kelainan sepertinya, bahkan Himawari pernah diajak oleh Kanzaki untuk menonton film yang mengandung unsur _yaoi_ dan Himawari yang sesekali penasaran pernah membuka dan memilih anime yang ditonton Kanzaki, dan ia tak sengaja memilih _rate M, YA RATE EM._ dan sekali lagi ia menyesal membaca hal seperti itu.

"Ibu dan bibi Sakura jangan khawatir padaku" Ucap Himawari dengan tersenyum, Hinata yang melihat putrinya tersebut masih tidak percaya.

"Himawari, sebaiknya kamu jelaskan pada ibu apa yang terjadi" ujar Hinata, sementara Himawari berpikir dan kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan ibunya tersebut.

"Sungguh kok tidak terjadi apapun!" ucap Himawari sambil mengacungkan tanda _peace_.

"Huh ya sudah kalau begitu" Hinata pun mengelus kepala Himawari dan kembali ke sofa ruang tamu bersama Sakura.

"Hahhhhh" Himawari merasa lega.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

"Entah kenapa akhir akhir ini rumah ini jadi banyak berdatangan tamu..." Himawari melihat kakaknya bersama teman temannya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu, kemudian ia tak mau imajinasi liarnya keluar dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ah! Himawari! Kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" Inojin yang melihat Himawari langsung menghampirinya, Himawari pun menghentikan langkahnya tersebut.

"E..eh lebih baik tak usah" Himawari menjawab dengan kikuk, sementara Inojin langsung menarik tangan Himawari.

"Ayolah! Kami juga ingin bantuanmu karena kami mengerjakan tugas sekolah" Ujar Inojin sambil menyeret Himawari, sementara Himawari hanya mengangguk pasrah _'sepertinya otakku sudah mulai tak terkendali...'_ pikir Himawari.

Keadaan masih berlangsung normal, sementara status otak Himawari sedang berada dalam bahaya. Ia melihat Boruto duduk disamping Shikadai yang sedang tidur, kemudian Boruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Shikadai

' _KAKAK SIALAN, JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU ASDFGHJKL_ ' sepertinya imajinasi liar milik Himawari terus meningkat, padahal Boruto hanya ingin mengerjai Shikadai dengan mencoret wajahnya.

Kemudian Himawari melihat Inojin bersama Mitsuki yang akan mengambil pena di meja, tetapi secara kebetulan mereka mengambil pena itu secara bersamaan dan tidak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan.

' _WHAT THE..._ _ASTAGA! DEMI APAPUN AKU TAK BISA MENCERNA APAPUN LAGI!'_ Himawari sepertinya frustasi, kemudian Himawari berdiri dengan mata yang tertutup poni kemudian ia bergegas menuju ke kamar.

"Eh Himawari kamu mau kemana?" Inojin yang melihat Himawari pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun

"Ka...mar" sepertinya Himawari harus menenangkan pikirannya.

Mereka berempat yang melihat tingkah laku Himawari hanya bingung.

.

.

.

"Eh eh Hima aku mau nanya soal nomor tiga, aku tak mengerti penjelasan guru tadi" Kanzaki langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Himawari.

"Oh ya... jadi begini" setelah panjang lebar menjelaskan akhirnya Kanzaki langsung berterima kasih pada Himawari.

"Terima kasih Hima~ kamu baik deh seperti biasa hehe" Kanzaki hanya nyengir sambil menangkupkan pipinya, sementara Himawari hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian Kanzaki langsung bersuara.

"Eh Hima! Aku pengen tau kenapa ayahmu selalu dekat dengan lelaki tampan di rumahmu tersebut! Apa jangan jangan... S-E-L-I-N-G-K-U-H!" Himawari hanya melongo setelah mendengar Kanzaki berbicara seperti itu.

"Nggak mungkin! Hah lelaki tampan itu paman Sasuke yaitu sahabat ayahku" Himawari yang menjelaskan hanya memasang wajah depresi.

"Oh hehehe~ _peace!"_ Kanzaki hanya memasang tampang yang polos, _'dasar fujoshi'_ pikir Himawari. Ups Himawari! Kamu itu sepertinya dalam mode semi- _fujoshi_! Ingat itu!

"Huhhh kalau menurutku sepertinya kakak cocok dengan Shikadai senpai, sementara Inojin senpai cocok dengan Mitsuki senpai..." Ah, sepertinya tanpa sadar Himawari mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"..."

"Eh!" Himawari langsung memalingkan muka dengan wajah memerah.

"HIMA~~! KAMU TERNYATA SADAR! SEBENARNYA AKU INGIN MEMBUAT FANFIC MEREKA DAN BLABLABLABLA" sepertinya antusiasme Kanzaki sedang membara, sementara Himawari hanya menghela napas dengan menutup telinganya tersebut.

Sepertinya Himawari bersumpah untuk tidak membaca yang aneh aneh lagi dan berhenti memikirkan hal gila dan seterusnya.

.

.

.

Oke, ini juga termasuk fanfict aku yang masih berjalan, jika kalian tidak tahu siapa Kanzaki itu, kalian baca fanfict aku yang berjudul _'My Stupid Brother'_ sekalian promosi teehe~!.

Jadi disini sisi Himawari sebagai _fujoshi_ adalah saya (STATUS: MANTAN FUJOSHI) mungkin kalau di dunia nyata pikiran saya selalu belok /uhuk/ tetapi masih bisa saya kontrol. Namun ketika saya melihat fan art atau sebagainya yang berkaitan dengan _yaoi_ pikiran saya langsung amburadul.

Mungkin begini saja. aku masih mengerjakan ' _My Stupid Brother'_ _i still think the conflict geez._ _Thanks for read!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fujoshi:_ cewek yang suka genre sesama jenis. Kalau cowok _fudanshi._


End file.
